Nothing like the first Time
by 2EdwardWomen
Summary: Starving artist Bella must return home to Forks when her Grandmother dies, add in an old flame, a drunk father and a selfish mother...See what happens when Edward and Bella meet again. Sparks fly, life changes and maybe they can find love through it all. Some humor. ExB. Canon pairs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is written for fun and for all you to enjoy. We sure hope you do.**

* * *

Song for this story is Lady Antebellum's '_Nothin' like the first Time'_

Chapter 01

BPOV

_They say that it's okay to cry. That it's ok even to laugh or scream. They say 'go take some time for youself.' Grieve. _

Whoever said that was fucking wrong.

God, I have a headache.

I need a fucking drink ... And sleep.

Two fucking days ago, I packed up my life, left my ass of a boyfriend and waved goodbye to LA. I was now officially on my way to restart -or end- my life in this jerk water of a town called Forks, my hometown.

That's right. It's named after a fucking utensil. Whoopie.

Just two days ago, my whole fucking life had been lifted up and tossed upside down. For the worse, mind you, not better.

The morning had started like any other. Showering at Alec's place, because well, he lived closer to my work. Not that he noticed me much anyway. That fuckers was glued to his fucking phone like it had the cure to cancer.

I mean really, how often can you check your Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, MySpace or whatever the fuck it all was. That boy was seriously obsessed. Even during sex, he had to hurry and finish when his phone went off. Talk about a great sex life.

Good fucking start to the morning, right?

From there things could only get better. At least that's what I thought. Boy, was I wrong.

I was an artist. Well, a struggling one but I was one. My grandma sure thought I was good. She had many of my paintings and photos hung throughout her house. She always said I was her golden child. I was gonna make something of myself.

Sorry, gram.

That morning after leaving a phone happy Alec, my boss fired me. Her words 'I wasn't pulling my weight'. What the fuck did that mean? I worked hard, played by her rules and came to work twenty minutes early, sometimes an hour, every morning. I thought for sure, she would have hung some of my paintings or at least photos at her gallery opening the coming week. I guess not.

Fuck her. And her gallery. She wouldn't know art if it bit her in the ass.

After cleaning out my work station, I trudged home, defeated and on the verge of tears.

Settling down on my rutty couch with a jug of Ben &amp; Jerry's, ready to drown myself in self-pity, the phone rang.

Well, who the fuck could that be?

Turns out if was my cousin, Alice, who lives in ... you guessed it, Forks.

"Bella, you need to come home."

"Ali, what is it?" Give me one good fucking reason to go back to that town.

_Remember, when I said that my day was gonna get better?_

_Right. I didn't. _

Ali sniffled on the other line, "It's gram." She paused and hiccuped, "Bella, she's gone."

I gasped and fell back onto the couch, the ice cream forgotten and tears streaming down my face.

She was my hero. My saving grace. The glue that held me together over the years. My encouragement. My smile. My sweet grandma Higgs.

She couldn't be gone. It just couldn't be possible.

But she was.

So here I was, on my way to Forks to bury my sweet grandmother and settle her will.

_Forks - 40 miles_

Dread crept down my spine. I knew what was waiting for me. That's why I hadn't been back in eight fucking years.

But that's not to say that the town was all bad. I had good memories here too. Really, really good ones. A lot of my art inspirations came from this town.

Lost in memories, good and bad, my '98 Corolla sputtered and jerked a few times before it stopped completely.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?"

Turning the key, I tried starting it again.

Nothing.

I hit the steering wheel with force, "Come on. Start, you stupid shit."

Nothing.

"FUCK!"

Gripping my hair in my fist, I got out and slammed the door shut, kicking it for good measure.

When it rains, it fucking pours

Sighing, I looked up, "Why me? Huh?"

What was I gonna do now?

I had no one reliable in town.

My car was packed full with all my stuff from LA and I didn't really wanna leave it here. Otherwise, I could always hitch a ride to Forks.

Yeah, not fucking likely.

Spinning around, I saw a sign just a few feet back. Grabbing my phone off the passenger seat, I jogged to the sign.

Wheeler Auto Garage

_That place still exists? _I thought while dialing.

It's ringing, yay.

"Wheelers. How can I help you?" A gruff voice answered.

Score.

"Um ... yeah. I need a tow."

Shuffling of papers could be heard from the other side and then, "Sure. Where ya at?"

Remembering the sign I passed, I answered, "Forty miles south of Forks. Just past the sign."

"Sure. I know where ya are. I'll send my man out there right away. Hang tight, honey."

"Thanks."

That was simple enough. Settling back in my car to wait, my mind wandered back to the first time I had used their service. Or rather when I had to.

_"Why the fuck won't you start, huh?"_

_With the hood open, I stood staring at the engine of my beat up Volkswagen Jetta, like it would give me the answers. My grandma had given me this clunker for my 18th birthday. It was old as my grandma herself, but it was my first car. Why would I complain? It meant freedom._

_Checking my watch, I noticed that I was already late for my 'tea date' with Alice and grandma, I cursed my car once more. These tea dates were the highlight of my week. Each week we had one. This was the time I could escape all the drama of my real life. Be myself. Laugh._

_"Car won't start?" A smooth velvety voice asked from behind me._

_Whirling around, I came face to face with none other then Edward Cullen. Forks own 'sexy as fuck' bad boy. Where I was the quiet, yet smart mouthed geek, he was the bad boy no one dared to cross._

_Now here he stood with his cigarette dangling from his full kissable lips, leather jacket with ripped jeans and his signature smirk._

_Wait, kissable lips?_

_Get that thought out of your head now. As in right now. He's so waaaaay out of your league._

_Blinking once, I remembered myself, "No, I wanted to know how it would be like posing as one of the pin-up girls you having hanging in your room." I shrugged and pursed my lips in thought, "Nope, not as I imagined."_

_I gave him the bitch brow as if saying 'are you fucking kidding me?'_

_The fucker had the nerve to smirk and blow smoke my way._

_"How do you know I have a pin-up girl on my wall?"_

_"I ... um ... what?" The fucker had me there. Damn him._

_His smirk grew, "I'm just messin' with ya, Betty."_

_I scowled, "It's Bella."_

_"I know."_

_With his cig hanging from his lips, he sauntered past me to my car, leaning his hand on the propped up hood and fiddling with something on the engine._

_Who the fuck did he think..._

_"Hey, Eddie boy, what are you doing?"_

_Didn't his momma teach him any manners?_

_Lifting the dipstick to check the oil, he smirked again even though his eyes weren't smiling, and said, "Edward. But you knew that already." _

_Of course I did. Everyone did._

_"Now what's wrong with your car?"_

_Leaning on the hood, I watched him work, "Fuck if I know. It just won't start."_

_He squished the butt of his cig under his boot and went back to fiddling with my car. _

_"When was the last time you changed the oil?"_

_"Do I look like a mechnic?"_

_His head lifted slowly and he raised his eyebrow looking me up and down, "You could be. When was it?"_

_I did a mental check of my outfit as his smoldering emerald eyes traveled over me._

_Daisy Duke's shorts, well not as short, and a red tank top. _

_Alice would be so proud. _

_I thought it looked good._

_Did he?_

_Crossing my arms across my chest, I admitted that I didn't know. What I also noticed was that his eyes stayed on my pushed together chest a little longer then necessary. _

_Boy had no manners. _

_His eyes widened slightly when he caught me looking at him with my bitch brow and he quickly went back to the engine._

_"You know you gotta do it every 4000 miles, right?"_

_I looked at boy know it all and raised my brow. _

_His famous crooked grin graced his lips, "Alright. I get it. You don't know nothing about cars."_

_Sexy boy know it all say what?_

_I stepped up to him, almost touching his sculpted chest and inhaling his musky yet smoky scent. _

_I so wanted to close my eyes and inhale deeply. Fuck, this boy smells good ... And works out. Damn._

_Keep it cool, Bella. Don't let him under your skin._

_"What the fuck did you say? I know nothing about cars?"_

_He straightened up, towering over me by at least four inch._

_Damn, this boy is fine._

_Focus, Bella. What the fuck?_

_The smirk was back, "Well do you?"_

_I took a deep breath of his intoxicating scent. _

_What did he ask? _

_I cleared my throat, "Um ... no?" It came out more like a question then an answer._

_His eyes roamed my face, "Thought so. Pretty girls like you don't know about cars."_

_Did he just call me pretty?_

_Does he think I'm pretty?_

_Dammit Bella, that was an insult. How many times do I have to tell you to focus?_

_Sexy Edward, yep that was my new nickname for him on top of all my other ones, closed the hood and wiped his hands on his smudge covered jeans._

_Huh, guess he does work with cars. Why hadn't I noticed that? _

_Don't answer that question._

_Pulling out a cig from his packet, he lit it, inhaled and faced me again, "I'll go get the tow truck from Wheelers. You're out of oil. You're lucky the transmission isn't shot."_

_He jogged back to his old mustang, yelling over his shoulder, "Stay here. I'll be back shortly." With that he was gone._

_Well, who knew Edward 'don't mess with me' Cullen had a nice side to him?_

A tap on my window startled me back to reality.

Yelling in fright, I jumped up from my dream like state and slapped my window.

Emerald eyes.

Oh those kissable lips.

That smirk.

Cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Fuck. Me.

Life sure is a bitch.

Or is it?

* * *

**A/N: If you like, leave a review even just to say hello. We do not have scheduled updates but they will happen.  
**

**Thanks for reading...:):):)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

EPOV

"Jessica fucking Stanley" I grumbled to myself. "Her and her goddamn '85 Ford Escort." What a fucking heap. I have told her again and again that this hunk of junk is not worth fixing, but noooo the fucking whore has to drive the sloremoblie with her stupid dog that she dresses in Frou Frou clothes. "Hey Bitch, it's a fucking dog, not a child," though I would feel sorry for any child of that skanks.

I've told the slore that, when the engine in this heap blows up I will not fix it. The money she has spent on this cancerous clunker could have bought her a new car. I'm seriously toying with the idea of draining the engine oil and letting the fucker blow up while she drives around town with her inbred child, oops I mean dog.

Anyway, as I'm working on the heap I can't help think about what my brother Emmett says about the skank and the sloremobile. Em thinks that the ho has a crush on me and damages the thing on purpose, which is why she gives me a look like I killed her best friend when I tell her it's time to put the heap out of it's misery.

I am beginning to think he is right. There is a large cut in one of the hoses, it looks like someone cut it with a knife. When I pointed this out to Messica, she shrugged her shoulders and snapped her gum. She gives dumb blondes a bad name. Yeah, I think I'm gonna drain the oil. Not really, but a guy can dream, right?

The conversation I had with her this morning is still on my mind. I realize now I have to cut her off as a customer. No matter how many times I have politely tried to tell her I am not interested she doen't get the hint.

"EDDIE!" I hear the slore screech while she teeters on heels she has no busniess wearing. They make her look like a 42nd street slut.

Grinding my teeth, I reply "My name is Edward not Eddie, Eddiekins, Eddiepoo or even Ed."

"Sorry Eddie." The dumb twat waffle answers. I want to bang my head, no make it her head on the nearest wall.

"What seems to be the problem Miss Stanley?" I ask knowing that I will get some long convoluted answer.

"Oh Eddiekins, I was driving Smootchie here to her pet spa appointment when I saw white stuff coming out from under the thingy on the front of my precious Essie." The moron then holds up her hairy rodent that is dressed just like her and says, "Isnt that right Smoochie coochie goochie?

Where is that wall when I need it? First the white stuff is steam you fool and it's a God damn car not a precious Essie.

I assume Essie is short for Escort though I doubt she knows how to pronounce Escort so the dumb bitch made up a name.

Next thing I know Slore has put the dog back in the car and is trying to shove her fake tits in my face.

"Eddie, what do you say to taking me out tonight, I have something you might like." She tries to giggle when she is talking but it comes out like she is trying not to vomit.

"Sorry Miss Stanley, but I already have plans for tonight and for any other night you might ask." She is so fucking stupid she thinks that I actually know what I have planned in the future.

"Oh that's okay Eddiepoo, I know you have plans you always do but I figured that I could ask anyway since the only plans I ever have are with Smoochie, and she hides from me a lot."

I don't blame the thing for hiding, I would too. "Well Miss Stanley, go ahead and call your mom for a ride and I will have your car fixed for tomorrow." After another few minutes of fake tits and that poor dog, the Mess finally leaves.

As usual, when I'm doing minor tasks my mind wanders and I think of her. It's been years, since the summer between high school graduation and college. We both agreed that it would be too hard to keep up a long distance relationship. I was was going to UDUB to major in business, I planned on coming back to Forks and to Wheeler's garage to buy old man Wheeler out. She had her own dreams. I completed four years of college in two and a half years. I had a full schedule and on weekends I came back to Forks to help out old man Wheeler. There was no time for relationships. My first few months at UDUB were spent in a haze of classes and depression. I missed her, when I wasn't in class or studying I was in a funk I couldn't seem to bring myself out of.

My brother Em came to the rescue and I use that term lightly. After he kicked my ass and told me I needed to be having fun, I pulled myself up and dusted off. I went to the other extreme.

Though I kept up with my classes and my 4.0 GPA, my nights and the time I was not at Wheeler's were spent in a drunken man whoring haze. Wasted every night, a different woman too. I had my wake up call about three months later. I woke up in a strange bed next to a red head, they were either red heads or blondes, never ever brunettes. The brown haired girls reminded me too much of her and I couldn't tarnish her that way. So there I was in a strange bed, next to a red head whose name I didn't know, with no fucking clue how I got there. I put my clothes on and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the used condom in the trash. I snuck out the door, doing my on walk of shame. I couldn't help think I was just like him, the no account drunk asshole of a man I tried to protect her from that summer.

I was brought out of my internal musings by the shop's phone ringing.

A few minutes later Em came out of the office.

"Hey Edward!" He bellowed. "There is a breakdown out on the 101 about an hour from here. Can you take it?"

I shrugged.

"I can't do it bro, Rosie has class tonight and I have to watch the rug rats." Em explained.

"That's fine Em," I told him. "Just let me clean up a bit and I'll go."

After washing up, I lit a smoke and grabbed my leather jacket. Jumping into the tow truck. I yelled at Em, "Kiss my nieces for me and say hi to Rose." With a one finger salute, I was off.

Driving down the 101, I got lost in thoughts of her again. I have stalked her face book page, never having the ballsto send a friend request. See I was never sure how she felt about me. Her face lit up like the sun when she would see me, but I wrote that off to me getting her away from the asshole. Now I spent most of my time either at the garage or at the local watering hole. I'm starting to realize she ruined me for other women.

After about an hour of my internal musings, I see a 98 Toyota Corolla on he side of the road, flashers on and a white rag on the antenna. Smart person I think.

Jumping out of the truck I see the driver and do a double take.

"HOLY SHIT!" "FUCK ME RUNNING!" It's her! Isabella (Bella to my friends) Swan.

"_FLASHBACK"_

_I was out for the day coming back to Forks after running some errands in Port Angeles. Low and behold on the side of road was Bella Swan and her Jetta. "Must have broke down again." I thought and being the good guy I am, insert snicker here, I pulled over to help her out. It had nothing to do with the fact that I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, or that she had a set of tits I wanted to sink my teeth into or legs that seemed to go on forever. We didn't run with the same crowd in High School, though I knew Bella didn't run with any crowd. She was too busy covering for and taking care of the town drunk. Her father, ex chief of police, Charlie "the loser" Swan._

_"Car won't start?" I asked stupidly. I was too busy trying not to stare at her lovely tits._

_Ah, there goes the trademark Swan bitch brow. Fiddling around under the cars hood I checked the oil and asked when the last time she had it changed. I think she answered me but all I heard was "Wah wah wah...wah wahhhh." I was too caught up in those long legs and that ass._

_OH that ass in those Daisy Dukes._

_Yeah I know what Daisy Dukes are, so sue me._

_Those legs, fuck those legs. All I could see were those legs wrapped around me while I fucked her hard against a wall._

_Need to get away before I do something stupid._

_"I'm going to go to Wheeler's and get the tow truck," I said, She just looked at me._

_"You stay here." I ordered._

_I would love to order her, on a menu so I could throughly eat her, or to suck my cock. Maybe I could pick one from column A and one from column B. HMMM TASTY._

_"END FLASHBACK"_

So here I am again, several years later, MY Bella broken down on the side of the road. I come riding in my stealhorse to save the day.

"WAIT," I mumbled. "Did I just call her MY Bella?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n First: I just want to say that the name "Messica" isn't original. I don't know if I read it or my boys used it to refer to a girl they knew. If I stole it kudos to the author who came up with it.**  
**Second: Thank you to the guest reviewer if your not logged in I can't reply, so thanks for the kind review. **  
**Finally: Please leave a review to lets us know how you think we're doing. Send a pm if you like all questions are welcome!**  
**ON WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

EPOV

Getting Bella's car hooked up to the truck was the easy part. Getting her to allow me to take her home was like pulling teeth.

"Hey Betty" I said "When we get back to Wheeler's if you can hang out for a few minutes I would be happy to take you where you are going."

"That's not necessary, Eddie" She smirked, the girl knew I hated to be called Eddie. " I am going to my Gran's house, it's not far, I can walk."

"Oh Bella, I was so sorry to hear about your Gran, she will surely be missed." I told her. "Though I am still driving you there, it's raining and I can see you're tired." She went to protest again but I stopped her.

"Just take the ride Betty!" I wish she would take a ride, a ride right on my dick. "I figure we can take what you need with us tonight and tomorrow I'll transfer the rest of your things to my car and take you on any errands you have to run."

"Edward that's not..."

"Can it B. I own Wheeler's now, as the boss I can take a few hours for myself in the morning." I growled. " I can have Seth work on the Escort and get it out of here in the morning." I said and the perk of this, Seth can deal with the Slore. "I will personally look at your car when we are finished with your errands." I said. I then grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, "Please Bella, let me do this for you?"

"Fine!" She growled right back at me.

"Now that it's settled, lets go." I say. I walk around to open the door for Bella and she just stands there.

'_What is she waiting for?_' I think then realize she needs help getting into the truck. I extend my hand to her and see that it is not going to work so I put my arms around her waist and start to lift her into the truck.

I may or may not have sniffed her hair. "MMMMMMM, raspberries and chocolate, I remember that smell well." I hope I mumbled cause she looks at me like I have lost it. Just for that I let my hands slip by accident on purpose and grab a handful of her round ass. I remember that ass well too and I have to stop myself from taking a bite. "Edward!" I say to myself. "She is not yours"

"But you want her to be." Statement not a question my alter ego replies.

"BULLSHIT" I grind out to myself.

"Not bullshit and you know it." I argue with myself.

"Edward, oh Edward" I hear Bella speaking. "Are you done talking to yourself?" She asks. "Can we go now?"

"Sorry B." I blush, yeah me Edward Fucking Cullen blushed. I started the truck and headed out.

Driving back towards Forks I ask about what she has been doing with her life. She tells me about school, and working at the gallery and never getting a break, hence the starving artist attitude. This causes me to chuckle cause there is nothing _starving_ about Bella. She's filled out quite well, so well I still want to eat her. "Nom, nom, nom." I think.

Speaking of eating...

_Flashback..._

_It's been a month since I rescued a broken down Bella on the side of the road, and we realized we had quite a bit in common. We have the same taste in books, movies and music and could talk for hours about everything and nothing._

_I've know Bella all our lives though we never really hung out together and I was regretting it now, who knows maybe we could have had something. We have been spending all of our free time together this last summer of freedom, this last summer between childhood and adulthood. (let me tell you Bella is NO child) _

_I know Charlie's drinking is out of control, the town gossip says he was fired from his job on the police force for being drunk on the job though he tells everyone who will listen he was injured on the job chasing down a perp. Yeah right, like there is any crime in Forks. _

_Bella and I have a tacit agreement we don't talk about Charlie, I call her and she is quick to leave the house stating that she doesn't care where we go or what we do as long as she doesn't have to stay in the house. Her denial about Charlie is killing me. _

_Today we are going to my house, my parents are out of town this summer and as my first nod to adulthood I decided to stay in Forks working at Wheeler's in the early mornings and enjoying my summer._

_I pick Bella up at 12:15 and head to my place. We are planning to make lunch together and listen to some music, maybe if I'm lucky I'll get passed second base._

_I pulled up to the house and jumped out of the car jogging over to Bella's door to help her out._

_"Always the gentleman." she states._

_"I try." I say back. Taking her hand I lead her towards the house. "What do you want to make for lunch?" I ask while unlocking the door and heading into the kitchen._

_"MMMMM, I'm not sure, what do we have?" she asks while bent over and looking through the fridge._

_I turn around to answer and the words get stuck in my throat. I can't help myself that ass is calling me. One second I am at __the kitchen doorway and the next I am across the room, palming her ass and then sliding my arms around her waste._

_"Tut tut." Bella says as she stands up and turns around to look at me. Placing a soft kiss on my lips she then tells me, "Lunch first then dessert."_

_"Okay, if you insist." I start grabbing stuff for sammies. "How about sammies?_

_"Sammies? " "What hell is a Sammie?" she asks while looking at me like I'm nuts._

_"You know, two pieces of bread, meat, cheese..." I trail off. She has found the strawberries and is taking a slow bite __out of one. I have lost my train of thought. I give up on lunch and grab her, kissing her senseless, our tongues fighting __for dominance. "Are you sure you want lunch? I have a better idea for lunch."_

_I lift her up on to the counter while placing soft kisses down her neck._

_"MMMMMMMM" she is incoherent. I'll make her incoherent, I think. I look her in the eyes wanting permission to continue._

_At her nod, I pull her T shirt over her head. "NO BRA" my inner self squeals, yes squeals. Leaving a trail of kisses down __her neck I slowly lick from her collar bone down to the valley between her tits. I hear her moaning and I look up at her __face. What I see in her eyes makes me smile, I think she cares about me as much as I do her. _

_"Oh Bella" I groan. I palm her breast and bring my head down to her very hard nipple..._

_End FLashback_

"EDWARD!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of it. "Sorry I was um..errr thinking." I hope she doesn't ask what I was thinking about.

"What ya thinking about Eddie?" she just had to ask.

"Oh, er.. I was thinking about what time you wanted to get started tomorrow." I finally came up with.

"Edward, you really don't have..."

"ENOUGH BETTY!" I bellowed. "We've already discussed and decided this."

"Okay, okay," she conceded. "I'm thinking about 9:00, I would like to sleep in a bit."

"That's fine, I am usually up much earlier than that." I said. "It will be nice to sleep in for a treat."

Finally we pulled into Wheeler's. I jumped out of the truck and went around to her side. "We have arrived My Lady."

Taking her hand I helped her out of the truck. At the last minute she lost her footing and slipped right into my waiting arms. "Are you okay?"

Blushing she looked at me and said, "Yes I'm fine." Her voice sounded shaky to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes damn it!" she grumbled.

"Okay, what do you need to take with you tonight?" I asked. "We'll put what you need for tonight in my car and I will bring the rest in the morning."

"Just these two bags here and the snacks in the front," she said grabbing the two bags, which I then took out of her hands. After throwing me a dirty look, she grabbed the snacks and a six pack cooler from the front seat.

"Lead on Mc Duff," she quipped.

With a chuckle, I lead her over to my car, put the bags in the trunk and then helped her into the front seat. "I assume I am taking you to Grams house?

"Yes please." she said quietly. I noticed her smile fall from her face and the pain in her beautiful brown eyes. There was really nothing I could say so I just gave her hand a squeeze and took off towards her Grans house.

Ten minutes later, I was pulling into the driveway. "It will be okay B." I tried to say but it came out choked. I looked over at my Bella and saw the tears streaming down her face. Getting out of the car I walked around to her side and opened the door. Taking her hand I gently helped her to stand, wrapping my arms around her, I held her tightly saying soothing nonsense words. She held on tight sobbing her heart out.

"Bella, look at me please." I begged. When she met my eyes with her own tear stained ones, I said with conviction, "Sweetheart, you're not alone any longer."

"I will be here for you and help you through this," I promised. " You never have to go through anything alone again."

"Thank you Edward," she said and kissed my cheek. "Lets do this." Taking her hand we walked to the front door and went inside.

"Oh Edward!" She choked on a sob. "It still smells just like her."

She wrapped her arms around me and I held her while she continued sobbing. Eventually she pulled herself together.

"Let me get the bags B and then we can make some plans for tomorrow."

"Thanks E, I truly appreciate it." she said with another kiss to my cheek.

Sitting on the couch I continued to hold her hand. "Did you eat dinner yet B?"

"No, I really didn't want to stop, I figured I could order some pizza," she answered. "Are you interested in staying for dinner?"

"Sure, lets go ahead and order. Get whatever you want."

While Bella ordered dinner I went into the bathroom to wash up. "Love, are you going to be alright staying by yourself tonight?" I asked.

"I'll be fine Edward, I am so tired that I will probably pass out as soon as we finish eating."

As I came back into the living room, there was a knock at the door. After another argument over who was going to pay for dinner. An argument which I won, we sat down to eat. "I'll be by at 9:00 in the morning with the rest of your things and we can take care of any errands you need to do."

"Thanks again Edward."

"No thanks needed Love, it's my pleasure."

We ate in a comfortable silence for a while until I realized that she was trying to ask me something.

"E can I ask you a question?"

"I think you already did," I laughed

"Smart ass." She smacked my arm. "In all seriousness can I ask how Charlie is doing?"

_Danger alert! Danger alert! _

I have always steered away from conversations about Charlie. Bella really didn't want to hear the truth about Charlie. I shrugged, "I really don't see him very often, he lost his drivers license the last time he had a seizure."

Charlie told everyone it was due to him getting hurt on the job but we all knew that is was an alcoholic seizure. "I'll be honest with you B, he seems to be getting worse." I waited for the denial but it never came.

"That's what I figured," she replied. "The only time I ever hear from him is when he needs something, usually money."

"The last time he called looking for money I told him no I really didn't have it. He screamed in a rage at me and then hung up saying I was just like my whore of a mother. That was about a month ago and I haven't heard from him since."

"I'm so sorry B." I held her hand again. I considered my words before I said them. "Maybe it's time to stop buying into Charlie's bullshit?" I asked rather than told.

"I know E, but he is the only father I have and sometimes it's just hard."

This was the most I had ever heard her talk about Charlie and I could see she was shutting down. Time to change the subject. "I tell you what, when you are ready to talk about Charlie I will be here to listen." I paused. "Are you sure you are going to be alright tonight?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm going to go straight to sleep. I can feel it."

"Was that a hint?" I joked. "I really should be heading home myself. It's late." I got up and picked up the trash.

Standing at the door I pulled her into my arms yet again. "Remember what I said B. You are not alone any more." I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and headed to my car.

_ 'What the hell is going on with me?_' I thought. I truly meant every word I said to her tonight. What happened to the unattainable aloof Edward Cullen. I'm totally fucked.

* * *

**A/N: If you like, please review.  
**


End file.
